Teardrops on My Guitar
by iNsAnELYxMe
Summary: Songfic to Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift, though tweaked slightly! James' and Lily's one way relationship for now!


**A/N: Song called Teardrops of my Guitar (hence the name) and is by Taylor Swift!! I tweaked the lyrics a little (am I allowed to do that?) to make it make more sense, replacing Drew with James. **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! All the credit goes to JK's fabulous characters and to Taylor Swift for her amazing song.**

I called out his name, and he flashed me a smile. My heart stopped and I grinned back.

_James looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

I asked him to come with me to the compartment that Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot found.

_That I want, and I'm needin' everything that we should be. _

He told me that he had found his own compartment, near the front, with Elisha, his new girlfriend that transferred from Beauxbatons.

_I'll bet she's beautiful_

_That girl he talks about._

I walked back to the compartment.

They questioned me about James, but I refused to answer. I was silent for the rest of the ride. We got to Hogwarts, and I ignored everyone until we got to the Great Hall. I saw her sitting next to him. Blonde, slender, and tall. Freckle-less, a controllable temper, and cooperative.

_She's got everything that I have to live without._

I sat next to them and listening to James cracking jokes. I strained to laugh, because I knew the jokes weren't for me.

_James talks to me_

_I laugh cause it's so damn funny_

I barely noticed that the sorting was almost over, until Elisha was called up.

_And I can't even see_

_Anyone when he's with me_

She got sorted into Gryffindor. James was clapping the hardest. As we stood up to leave, he asked me about Elisha, but didn't wait for me to answer. He said she was the perfect girl, and thought they were in love.

_He says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

I got accepted as Head, and so did James. As I walked into my room, I heard their giggles through the wall.

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

Taking out my old guitar, I started to strum the strings, but all that come out was salt water from my eyes.

_Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my Guitar_

I laid my head down on the windowsill and closed my eyes. I wished that one day, he would finally notice me.

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing,_

_Don't know why I do._

On my way to Charms, I saw James and Elisha. They didn't even realize I was there.

_James walks by me_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

They took a seat the the last row, next to each other.

_And there he goes so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

Their fingers were intertwined underneath the table, and I turned my head quickly, willing myself not to look at them.

_She better hold him tight_

_Give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my Guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

I couldn't do it anymore. After 6 years, you'd think he'd at least say some comforting words to a girl that liked him ever since she'd seen him…

_He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do._

_So I drive home alone_

_As I turn out the lights_

_I put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight_

I shook my head, burying my head in the pillow. It was too late. I missed my chance, and I didn't care anymore.

_Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my Guitar_

Quietly, I took out my pick and played a random tune, letting my hands free.

_The only one that's got enough of me to break my heart_

Tears slid silently down my face and I set everything down, including my faith in him.

_He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do._

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into_

He's come into my room to check on me, but I pretended I was asleep. I wouldn't let him know.

_James looks at me_

I wouldn't get hurt, not again.

_I fake a smile so he won't…see._

**I know it's not my usual style of writing, but I decided to change it a little. Please review to tell me what you think of it!**

* * *


End file.
